Chatting (series)
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot. DB5K YunJaeYooSuMin. YunJae/ Summary: Bagaimana kalau para member boyband terkenal aka TVXQ mempunyai chatting group? Mungkin akan rusuh dan gaje seperti ff ini./ Chapter 4: YunJaeYooSuMin berkumpul di kediaman Jaejoong. Tapi tak membiarkan chatting group mereka terlantar begitu saja/ Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chatting

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K

Cast: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, and Jung Yunho.

YunJaeYooSuMin.

Pairing: of course YunJae.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU OOC. Typo. Minim narasi. Gaje.

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. ketemu lagi dengan sayaa. Gak bosen kaaan? Saya datang bawa oneshot baruu. Terinspirasi dari History in Japan vol. 4. Disitu Changmin bilang ketika mereka berlima berada di satu tempat di Fukuoka, karena akses internet di sana yang cepet banget, disbanding ngobrol langsung, mereka malah komunikasi lewat internet dan ngomongin hal yang tidak penting seperti 'Di sini internetnya cepat.' Karena itu jadilah FF inii. Semoga gak mengecewakaaan. Ah iya, italic atau huruf miring artinya pesan dalam chatting group mereka ya. Oke, selamat membacaa :)

.

[Chatting]

.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar siang ini tampak sepi. Ruangan dengan salah satu dindingnya merupakan cermin yang sangat besar. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang lelaki berambut _pink_ dengan _hoodie_ dan celana pendek selutut yang dipakainya, duduk bersila di lantai ruangan yang berwarna coklat kayu. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus pada ponsel pintar yang ada dalam genggaman. Tawa lumba-lumbanya perlahan terdengar. Ia menekan layar ponselnya kemudian melakukan gerakan seperti menggeser untuk mengulang salah satu bagian video yang sedang ditontonnya. Tawa lumba-lumbanya terdengar lagi, kali ini semakin jelas dan.. sangat keras. Cukup mengganggu Yoochun hingga membuat lelaki berjidat lebar yang sedang fokus pada latihannya itu menjadi teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Su?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri sang lelaki yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Junsu, lelaki yang sedang duduk di lantai itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Yoochun, "Seorang _fans_ memintaku melihat video ini."

Yoochun mengikuti Junsu menonton video itu, video _live performance_ Duo TVXQ denganlagu Before You Go. Alisnya mengernyit ketika video itu selesai diputar. Seperti biasa, _live perform_ mereka bagus dan tak ada sesuatu yang _failed_. Lalu kenapa Junsu tertawa?

"Aku tak melihat ada yang lucu dari video ini, Su."

 _Ckck_. Junsu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian mengetuk-ketukkan layar ponselnya "Perhatikan Changmin baik-baik di bagian ini!" digerakkan lagi telunjuknya membentuk gerakan seperti menggeser untuk menuju bagian video yang ia inginkan, yang memang menjadi fokusnya sedari tadi dan merupakan alasan kenapa tawa lumba-lumbanya keluar. "Lihatlah ekspresinya yang seperti sedang merajuk ini, eu kyang kyang!"

"Tak ada yang lucu dari ekspresi Changminnie yang sedang dalam mode _anger combo_ itu. Kupikir justru itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Tapi memang dia sangat lucu kan bila sedang marah begitu? Eu kyang kyang. Ooh, uri Changminnie.." Junsu menggumam-gumam tak jelas di akhir kalimatnya seraya menekan tombol ponselnya cukup lama hingga menimbulkan suara _cek_ _r_ _ek_. Ia lakukan beberapa kali dan menghasilkan beberapa _screenshot_ bagian video ketika ekspresi marah Changmin terlihat jelas.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun _horror_ ketika melihat Junsu mengirim gambar-gambar _screenshot_ itu di grup sensor _Whatsapp_ sensor mereka (anggap aja uri DongBang punya grup di Whatsapp yang isinya mereka berlima ya. Haha), beserta _caption_ yang –cukup–menjengkelkan seperti 'Min, wajahmu bisa biasa saja tidak?', atau 'Seperti sedang marah? Uu~ takut~', atau 'Siapa yang membuat uri Minnie sekesal ini, hmm? Biar hyung beri pelajaran kepada orang itu! Eu kyang kyang.', dan lain-lain. Tak lupa juga emoji-emoji yang menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Yoochun menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Bersiap menjadi komentator atas perang dunia entah keberapa antara Junsu dan Changmin. Lelaki itu heran, sepertinya tiada hari tanpa adu mulut dari kedua anggota paling muda itu. Ketika sedang berjauhan beginipun, _chatting group_ menjadi 'medan tempur' mereka. Tapi seru juga sih, seperti oase di tengah padang pasir (halah).

 _ **Tring**_. Balasan dari Changmin.

' _Yak! Junsu hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengirim gambar wajahku yang tampan ini, heh?_ '

"Ooh, nee. Wajah tampan yang sedang marah ini, hmm? Sungguh menggemaskan, kau tau?" Junsu mengetik balasan seraya menyuarakannya.

' _Pukul kepalamu sendiri dan kau akan tau siapa orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kemarahanku waktu itu. Geeez.. kenapa pula kau harus melihat video 3 tahun lalu, sih? Terlalu rindu padaku, eoh?_ '

"Ne, ne, ne. Aku saangat merindukan uri magnae yang lucu ini, terutama ketika sedang marah."

' _Yak!_ '

"Hee. Tak bisa membalas, hmm?"

' _Yak, kalian berdua! Kupikir ada hal penting apa ponsel sedari tadi berbunyi, ternyata kalian lagi. Bisa tidak sekali saja untuk membiarkan grup ini istirahat tanpa ada adu mulut dari kalian?_ '

' _Biarlah, hyung. Anggap saja obat stres._ '

' _Yoochun hyuuung. Kenapa baru muncuul? Tolong aku baru saja di-_ bully _!_ '

' _Mana ada obat stres justru membuat seseorang semakin stres, Yoochun ah?_ '

' _Yaaa.. uri Changminnie takut sampai-sampai meminta pertolongan, hmm?_ ' Setelah mendapat teguran berupa _'Sst..'_ dari Yoochun, Junsu membalas pesannya lagi dalam diam.

' _Jaejoong hyuung, lihat apa yang dilakukan Junsu hyung padaku._ '

' _Kau bisa menghadapinya sendiri, Changmin ah. Lagipula lebih baik kalian berhenti meramaikan grup ini dengan ocehan-ocehan tak berguna itu!_ '

' _Haa. Rasakan itu, Changmin ah. Jaejoong hyung tidak mau menolongmu. Eu kyang kyang. Aah, senangnyaa~ aku merasa menang._ '

' _Yoochun hyung, Jaejoong hyung sedang PMS ya? Kekeke. Dan untuk Junsu hyung, maaf kau tak akan pernah menang dariku!_ '

 _'_ ' _Yak! Kau sadar apa yang baru kau katakan tadi, Changmin ah? PMS, huh? Ingat baik-baik ini! Aku laki-laki! Kau mau mati, hah?!_ '

' _Naah.._ _ini baru menyeramkan_ _, Junsu yah_ _. Lebih menyeramkan dari ekspresi Changmin itu, bukan? Haha._ '

' _Yah, Park Yoochun! Kau kenapa ikut-ikut Changmin, hah?_ '

Yoochun yang hendak mengetikkan balasan segera menjauhkan jemarinya dari layar _touchscreen_ ketika muncul tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik', begitupun dengan Junsu. Lelaki yang merupakan _leader_ -nya, yang juga adalah _leader_ mereka selalu diberi waktu lebih lama dibanding yang lain untuk mengetik balasan. Yah, karena semua tau kekuatan jari tangan Yunho dalam mengetik pesan berada di urutan terakhir diantara mereka berlima.

' _Changmin ah. Yoochun ah._ '

' _Ye, hyung?_ '

Menunggu lagi.

Tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' kembali muncul di layar.

Dua menit telah berlalu.

' _Oi, Changmin ah. Kau tidak menyahuti panggilan Yunho hyung?_ '

' _Aku sudah menyahuti dengan menatap Yunho hyung sekarang._ '

' _Hee. Jadi kalian sedang bersama? Kenapa tidak kau tolong dia untuk mengetikkan balasannya? Kulihat jidat Yoochun yang lebar itu semakin lebar dan mengilap karena tak sabar menunggu. Eu kyang kyang!_ '

' _Apa kau juga sedang bersama Yoochun hyung sekarang, Junsu hyung?_ '

' _Ne. Kami berdua sedang di ruang latihan, menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong hyung._ '

' _Oh, Yoochun hyung. Katakan pada jidatmu itu untuk bersabar, nee. Aku tidak mau menuruti perkataan Junsu hyung untuk membantu mengetik balasan._ '

' _Geez, Changmin ah.. kenapa membahas tentang jidat, huh? Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya._ '

' _Hehe. Mian, hyung._ '

Dan Yunho masih mengetik.

Junsu mengarahkan tatapan sepanjang-apa-pesan-balasan-yang-sedang-diketik-oleh-Yunho-hyung?- kepada Yoochun, yang ditanggapi hanya dengan endikan bahu.

 _ **Tring**_.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling tatap sebelum mengalihkan fokus ke layar ponsel masing-masing.

' _Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap nae boojae, eoh? Meskipun cantik, dia itu tetap laki-laki. Jangan membuat_ mood- _nya buruk. Kalian berdua segeralah minta maaf padanya! Dan untuk Junsu, jadilah anak yang baik dengan tidak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun dan Changmin, kau mengerti?_ '

' _Yee algesso, Yunho hyung. Eu kyang kyang._ '

' _Naaah.. kalian lihat itu, Changminnie, Yoochunnie? Ayo minta maaf pada hyung!_ '

' _Maafkan anak bungsumu yang paling tampan ini, hyung._ ' Changmin menyertai balasannya dengan emoji yang menampilkan ekspresi menyesal.

' _Aku juga minta maaf deh, hyung._ '

' _Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf_ _nya_ _, Yoochun hyung -_-_ '

' _Kau juga sebenarnya terpaksa karena Yunho hyung ada di sampingmu, bukan? Akui saja. Haha._ '

' _*pura-pura tidak baca_ _*_ '

' _Sialan. Justru kau membalas seperti itu karena telah membacanya, magnae!_ '

' _Tunggu! Aku baru saja menyadarinya. Jung Yunho, tadi kau bilang aku apa? Cantik? H_ _a_ _h?_ '

' _O–ow.. Yunho hyung, kau baru saja memb_ _angunkan gajah(?) tidur._ '

' _Sepertinya akan seru. Eu kyang kyang!_ '

' _Hush, Changmin ah, Junsu yah! Lebih baik kalian diam daripada terkena amukan nantinya._ '

"Yah! Kalau nanti Jae hyung datang, mati kau, Su." Yoochun memperingatkan Junsu secara langsung. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala seraya mengelus dada ketika lelaki berwajah 'kocak' itu malah tertawa dan menanggapi dengan santai, "Justru karena Jaejoong hyung tidak sedang di sini aku berani melakukannya."

' _Boo._ '

' _Apa?!_ '

Tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' tampil di layar.

' _Hyung, jangan galak-galak __ '

' _Diam kau, magnae! Sekarang urusanku bukan denganmu!_ '

' _Jaejoong hyung, sabar._ '

' _Kau juga diam, Su!_ '

Dan tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' masih saja muncul di layar. Yoochun jadi berpikir ingin mendatangi pemilik aplikasi _Instant Messenger_ ini secara pribadi untuk meminta perlakuan khusus dalam kasus Yunho. Ketika _leader_ -nya itu baru saja mengetikkan pesan, tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' seperti pada umumnya. Ketika dua menit berlalu dan balasan belum selesai diketikkan, tulisannya 'Yunho masih mengetik'. Terakhir, ketika lima menit kemudian masih belum selesai juga, dapat diganti 'Maaf. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi.'

'Ah.. apa yang kupikirkan?' batinnya _sweetdrop_.

' _Kau tidak membalas, Jung. Oke, selamat tinggal!_ '

' _Jaejoong hyung,_ please _-_-_ '

' _Eu kyang kyang._ '

' _Tawamu itu sama sekali tak membantu, Su_ _-_-_ _Jaejoong hyung, kau kan bisa melihat sendiri tulisan "Yunho sedang mengetik" di layar. Dia hanya "belum membalas", bukannya "tidak membalas" seperti yang kau katakan._ '

 _ **Brakk.**_

Semua yang ada di ruang latihan itu menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Kim Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menatap Yoochun tajam. Sepertinya _mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"H–hyung.."

' _Gawat._ '

' _Ada apa, Junsu hyung?_ '

' _Jaejoong hyung datang… dengan menggebrak pintu._ '

' _Ohmygodsun! Semoga kalian berdua selamat, hyungdeul._ '

' _Itu kalimatku, magnae!_ '

 _ **Noege jugeo shippeo~**_

 _ **Naega jowahaneun ice cream~**_

Tatapan tajam Jaejoong beralih pada saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel dari sana dan segera pergi entah kemana setelah melihat layar.

' _Yeeey, aku diselamatkan oleh dering telepon._ ' Yoochun terbebas dari bahaya yang mengancam(?).

' _Berterimakasihlah karena aku yang menyarankan Yunho hyung untuk menelepon_ boo _-nya._ '

' _Sudah kuduga._ '

' _Apanya "sudah kuduga"! Mana terima kasihnya? -_-_ '

' _Aku malah ingin bertanya kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau menyuruh Yunho hyung untuk menelepon?_ '

' _Sialan. Aah.. aku memang magnae yang selalu tersakiti._ '

' _Tersakiti gundulmu! Ah, ngomong-ngomong.. tumben sekali di siang hari begini kau punya waktu senggang, tidak ada jadwal?_ '

' _Aku dan Yunho hyung sedang di ruang tunggu. Kurang dari 30 menit lagi kami juga akan kembali sibuk._ '

' _Sudah kuduga._ '

' _Tidak ada kalimat selain itu, hyung? -_- eh, mana Junsu hyung? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba hilang?_ '

' _Dia masih memegang ponselnya, kok. Mungkin sedang_ chat _dengan yeoja atau rekan bisnisnya. Kenapa? Baru sebentar saja kau sudah merindukannya? Keke.._ '

' _Dalam mimpimu, hyung. Aku hanya bertanya._ '

' _Kau yakin, hmm?_ '

' _Biar kutebak kau pasti sedang tertawa seperti idiot sekarang -_-_ '

Dan benar saja, dengan _chunface_ andalannya ia tertawa puas sekali. Yoochun kemudian melirik Junsu berniat untuk bertanya kepada lelaki dengan rambut _pink_ itu hal apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga tak muncul lagi di _chatting group_.

 _ **Tring. Tring. Tring.**_

Mulut Yoochun yang membuka kembali terkatup ketika bunyi pesan masuk baru terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sekitar 10 atau lebih gambar-gambar sedang terunduh secara otomatis. Dari Junsu. Foto-foto Changmin dari tahun ke tahun. Yoochun segera menatap Junsu lagi, "Gambar apa yang kau kirim? Banyak sekali."

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Yoochun ah." jawab Junsu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian dari layar ponsel.

' _Apa kau tadi menghilang untuk mencari-cari gambarku di internet, Junsu hyung? Menghabiskan kuota saja!_ '

' _Jangan kayak orang susah, Min._ '

' _Coba lihat baik-baik foto-foto yang kukirimkan itu, Changmin ah. Perhatikan perbedaannya._ '

' _Berisik kau, Yoochun hyung /_ *emoji memeletkan lidah _/ Aku sudah lihat dan memperhatikannya dengan baik, Junsu hyung. Perbedaannya hanyalah aku yang semakin tampan dari tahun ke tahun._ '

' _Perhatikan baik-baik, kubilang -_-_ '

' _Benar, Su. Tak ada perbedaan berarti. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat semakin_ evil _. Kekeke.._ '

' _Sialan -_- Memang apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud, Junsu hyung?_ '

' _Coba perhatikan dari tahun 2010. Kau tampak leeebih dewasa dibandingkan ketika sebelum tahun itu. Mungkin ada baiknya juga aku keluar, kan? Eu kyang kyang._ '

' _Jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu apalagi saat-saat itu hanya untuk mengatakan aku tua, Junsu hyung._ '

' _Hei! Aku serius, Changmin ah._ '

' _Hahaha. "Tua", hmm?_ '

' _Jelas saja aku lebih terlihat dewasa, sejak itu aku kan pria di usia 20an. Yak, Yoochun hyung! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sekarang? Kupecat kau dari jabatan_ partner in crime _!_ '

' _Junsu benar, Changmin ah. Setelah_ lawsuit _itu kau benar-benar menjadi "namja"!_ '

' _Namja dengan tanda kutip itu negatif, hyung. Kau mau menyamakan aku dengan Jaejoong hyung, eoh?_ '

' _Bukan namja dengan tanda kutip seperti itu yang kumaksud, Changmin ah. Aku hanya menegaskan. Kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan sepertinya._ '

' _Changmin ah, kau tadi bilang Jaejoong hyung itu namja tanda kutip? Hati-hati kau akan berakhir jadi daging cincang kalau bertemu nanti. Eu kyang kyang._ '

' _Ah, iya. Aku harus baik-baik pada Yunho hyung mulai dari sekarang agar bisa meminta perlindungannya nanti. Kekeke.._ '

' _Hee. Kau memang licik,_ man _._ '

' _Jenius, Yoochun hyung. Bukan licik. Keke.._ '

"Awas kalau kau mengulanginya!"

Perhatian Yoochun dan Junsu segera teralihkan kepada Jaejoong yang kini menghampiri mereka dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga. "Nee, nee.." ia menyahuti suara di seberang telepon dengan semangat. Sepertinya _mood_ -nya kembali membaik. Yunho benar-benar hebat(?). "Ne. Nado bogoshippo." Jaejoong tersenyum manis kemudian memutus sambungan.

 _ **Tring.**_

' _Kami harus_ perform _sekarang, hyungdeul._ '

' _Aah. Kalau begitu sukses untuk kalian berdua._ '

' _Thanks,_ maan.. _keke._ '

' _Changminnie, hwaiting~ ^^_ '

' _Oh, Jaejoong hyung. Terima kasih._ '

"Nah.. kita juga harus latihan. Kajja!" Jaejoong bangkit berdiri seraya mengajak para _dancer_ untuk memulai latihan.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung."

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

 _ **Tring.**_

Changmin yang hendak berdiri menghentikan gerakannya. Pesan pribadi dari Junsu.

' _Apa kau masih marah padaku, Changmin ah?_ ' lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu tersenyum membacanya kemudian mengetikkan pesan balasan ' _Masih!_ '

"Changmin ah, ppalli!"

"Ne, Yunho hyung." Changmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul langkah cepat Yunho. Sambil berjalan ia meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, 'Tentu sudah tidak lagi, Junsu hyung.' batinnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

END

a/n (lagi): Apa kalian punya pikiran yang sama dengan saya? Ketika melihat live Homin Before U Go, menurut saya mukanya Changmin gak bersahabat. Tapi tetep keliatan lucu, sih. Hehe. Ohya, pasti kalian setuju kalau setelah lawsuit itu Changmin lebih keliatan dewasa? Iya kan? iYADONG? Makin ganteng dan manly juga *nyengir. Oke deh segitu dulu.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chatting

Genre: Friendship

Rate: T (cari aman karena ada perkataan yang menjurus)

Cast: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, and Jung Yunho.

YunJaeYooSuMin.

Pairing: of course YunJae.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU OOC. Typo. Minim narasi. Gaje.

Note: Italic = percakapan dalam chatting group

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas di otak (halah) tentang ff yang bertema chatting ini. Kepikiran buat bikin series gitu tapii.. entahlah. Selamat membaca aja buat readerdul. Maaf ini gak jauh gaje dari chapter 1 kemarin, haha. Oh satu lagi, chapter 1 dan chapter 2 ini bisa dibaca secara terpisah, maksudnya kalau baca chapter 2 tanpa baca chapter 1 tetap akan menjadi satu kesatuan cerita yang utuh.

.

[Chatting]

.

Suara ketikan dari sebuah benda persegi yang terbuka sebesar sudut siku-siku memenuhi kamar dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi. Dua jam lagi menuju waktu tengah malam namun sang penghuni kamar belum memejamkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang masih harus diurus oleh lelaki dengan jidat 'luas' itu. _**Tring**_ **.** Suara dering pesan masuk baru mengalihkan atensinya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari jangkauan kemudian membuka pesan tersebut. Dari Changmin.. di _chatting group_ -nya bersama keempat _member_ TVXQ yang lain. Pesan berupa sebuah gambar lapangan sepak bola yang dibatasi dengan garis dan di sebelahnya adalah foto sang penghuni kamar. _Caption_ 'I see no difference' membuat satu alisnya berkedut.

' _Ya!'_

' _Wow, tanggapannya cepat sekali. Keke..'_

' _Kau pasti sedang tak ada kegiatan apa-apa tapi belum juga mengantuk, karena itu mengirimkan lelucon begini -_-'_

' _Haha. Apa kau sedang sibuk, Yoochun hyung?'_

' _Ya, sangat sibuk dan pesanmu cukup mengganggu.'_

' _Memang niatku begitu, keke.. Yasudah, lanjutkan kesibukanmu, hyung.'_

Yoochun meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih pada layar _laptop_. Setelah menyimpan dokumen yang tadi diketiknya kemudian meng- _click shut down_ , ia menutup benda persegi tersebut. Dan mengambil ponselnya lagi seraya beranjak menuju ranjang. _'Aniyo. Aku hanya bercanda.'_ Yoochun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok saja. Menemani Changmin yang sedang 'kesepian' begini juga merupakan sesuatu yang menjadi prioritasnya. Magnae kesayangan.. ia tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkannya.

' _Changmin ah, besok kita ada jadwal pagi. Tidurlah.'_

Oh. Yoochun membulatkan bibirnya usai membaca pesan masuk baru dari Yunho. Kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' di layar? Ah, mungkin karena tadi ia hanya fokus memberesi _laptop_ -nya.

' _Hyung juga belum tidur -_-'_

' _Yunho hyung benar, Changmin ah. Simpan energimu untuk besok.'_

' _Aku belum mengantuk, Yoochun hyung.'_

Tulisan 'Yunho sedang mengetik' kembali muncul di layar. Yoochun membiarkan magnaenya itu diurus dulu oleh _leader_ -nya.

' _Aku sedang ada_ afterparty, _Changmin ah.'_

' _Hoo,_ afterparty. _Bukankah kau bilang akan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti_ afterparty _itu dan datang ke tempatku, Jung?'_

' _O–ow.. Jaejoong hyung, tahan. Oke?'_

' _Berisik kau, magnae!'_

' _Hyung.. -_-'_ Yoochun menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya. Lagi-lagi. Dan selalu begini. Ia lebih memilih perang dunia antara Changmin dan Junsu dibandingkan perang dunia antara kedua hyung tertuanya. Mereka benar-benar membuat sakit kepala kalau seperti ini, terutama Jaejoong.

'Afterparty _-nya baru saja dimulai, boo. Aku sedang mencoba bicara untuk meminta izin.'_

' _Masa bodoh!'_

' _Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung sudah berusaha menjelaskannya kan?'_

' _Diam kau, jidat! Bukan urusanmu!'_

 _Kena deh gue(?)_ , batin Yoochun nelangsa seraya mendengus kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas 'lakukanlah _personal message_ kalau tak mau kami ikut campur.', ia yakin Changmin juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Tapi sebelum ini Junsu pernah melakukannya dan balasan Jaejoong saat itu benar-benar membuat semuanya tercengang(?). 'Kau mau mengusirku, Su? Apa kau tak ingat siapa yang membuat _chatting group_ ini, huh?' Yoochun menghela napas lagi ketika teringat saat itu. Hampir mustahil mengembalikan _mood_ hyung tertuanya. Bahkan Yunho harus berhutang sana-sini demi membelikan ini-itu hanya untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali menjadi namja unyu-unyu(?). Ah, tentu saja bagian yang 'berhutang sana-sini' itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Yunho itu bak mesin ATM, uangnya tersebar dimana-mana.

' _Eu kyang kyang. Kau benar, Changmin ah. Tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun antara lapangan sepak bola dengan jidat Yoochun itu.'_

Tanpa tedeng alih-alih, Junsu muncul di _chatting group_ , isi pesannya seakan tak memedulikan situasi yang sedang memanas(?).

' _Junsu hyung, kau pasti sudah melihat gambar yang kukirimkan sejak tadi namun baru membalas karena mencari arti kata-kata dalam_ caption _-nya di kamus. Haha.'_

' _Hahaha. Sepertinya memang begitu, Changmin ah. Hei Su, bahkan itu hanya kata-kata simpel yang artinya tidak sulit.'_

' _Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua malah menyerangku? Kita bahas mengenai gambar yang tadi kau kirimkan saja, ne, Changminnie?'_

' _Sudah habis, sudah habis. Abangnya mau pulang(?).'_

Hahahaha. Yoochun tertawa sendiri di kamarnya. Benar-benar magnaenya itu.. kejam. Tapi yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Mem- _bully_ Junsu memang hal yang sangat menarik dan tak boleh dilewatkan. Ia kemudian membalas dengan sebuah emoji tertawa lebar dengan air mata.

' _Geez.. kau malah tertawa, Chun ah -_-'_

' _Yoochun hyung, tiba-tiba aku mengantuk.'_

' _Ya sudah, tidur sana.'_

' _Kau benar-benar tidak seru, hyung -_- Maksudku tadi "ayo kita tinggalkan_ chatting group _ini karena ada Junsu hyung". Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengantuk karena sedang sibuk menjarah dapur beserta isinya. Kekeke..'_

' _Oh, haha. Maaf aku kurang fokus. Hahaha.'_

' _Dan magnae mulai lapar. Eu kyang kyang.'_

' _Belum minum aq*a ya, hyung? Kekeke.. Junsu hyung,_ shut up _! Hahahaha.'_

' _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, magnae. Grrr..'_

' _Ah, tiba-tiba aku teringat "ritual malam" kita, Min.'_

' _Kalian sering kali bangun tengah malam untuk mencari camilan. Yang menyebalkan adalah kalian selalu mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak hanya untuk bertanya "apa kau mau ikut?" bagaikan kaset rusak!'_

' _Dan kau dengan tidak setia kawan menjawab bahwa sedang dalam masa diet atau tidak baik makan di atas jam 9 malam sambil menendangi kami. Kau tau, Junsu hyung? Dietmu itu percuma, hahaha.'_

' _Ya! Dasar Shim menyebalkan!'_

' _Huuu, uri Junsu tidak bisa membalas~'_

' _Chun, jangan ikut-ikut -_-'_

' _Huweee, tak ada apapun yang bisa dimakaaan…'_

' _Rasakan itu! Eu kyang kyang.'_

' _Junsu hyung berisik deh -_-'_

' _Pesan_ delivery _saja, Min.'_

' _Shirreoo. Masih terbayang jelas di otakku film horor tempo hari, Yoochun hyung.'_

' _Film apa, Min ah?'_

' _Junsu hyung kepo(?) /*emoji memeletkan lidah/ Film tentang seseorang yang memesan_ pizza _tetapi ketika pesanannya datang, yang mengantarkannya ternyata hantu. Hiii~'_ (kalaupun film kayak gitu emang beneran ada ya. Haha)

Secara tiba-tiba angin berhembus dingin membelai pundak. Yoochun merinding disko. _Mati gue(?)_ , batinnya kembali nelangsa. Tiga puluh menit lalu ia memesan –ugh, _pizza_ dan itu berarti pesanannya akan segera datang. Bagaimana kalau adegan di film yang diceritakan Changmin barusan bernar-benar menimpanya?

 _ **Ting tong.**_

Huwaaaa. Yoochun berteriak dalam hati. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengetikkan pesan di _chatting group_.

' _Min, aku telah memesan makanan dan sekarang pesanannya datang.'_

' _O–ow.. hati-hati, Yoochun hyung. Dia akan memakan jiwamuuuu. Hiii~'_

' _Min, aku benar-benar merinding sekarang.'_

' _Changmin, jangan berkata aneh-aneh. Ambil saja pesananmu, Chun. Itu hanya film. Geez.. penakut sekali -_-'_

 _ **Ting tong. Ting tong.**_

Suara bel pintu terdengar tidak sabar. Yah, siapa juga yang ingin berlama-lama di depan rumah seseorang tengah malam begini? Pengantar _pizza_ itu juga pastilah masih memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan. Atas dasar hal tersebut Yoochun memberanikan diri sekuat tenaga(?) untuk beranjak menuju pintu depan. Setelah sampai, ia menyelipkan(?) beberapa lembar won di celah pintu bagian bawah kemudian kembali berdiri tegak untuk menekan tombol pada _intercom_.

"Taruh saja _pizza_ itu di sana. Aku telah menyelipkan uang pembayaran beserta _tip_ untukmu di bawah pintu. Kau bisa pergi setelah mengambilnya. Terima kasih."

"Nde. Terima kasih kembali, tuan." balasan ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar normal dari pengantar _pizza_ itu, tapi tetap saja tak membuat ketakutan Yoochun hilang.

' _Chun ah, kau ini namja! "N-A-M-J-A"! Namja sejati tidak boleh takut hantu!'_

Huh? Yoochun mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati pesan dari Yunho. Seseorang yang takut hantu mengatakan pada orang lain untuk tidak boleh takut. Seperti 'maling teriak maling'.

' _Yunho hyung? Kau sedang mengigau ya? Atau kau amnesia dan menganggap dirimu adalah seorang pemberani sekarang?'_ Changmin menyuarakan isi hati Yoochun. Mereka berdua terkadang memang kompak.

' _Eu kyang kyang.'_

' _Ini manusia paling tampan… Kim Jaejoong. Baterai ponselku habis, jadi aku meminjam ponsel Yunho. Ah iya, aku lupa kalau beruang itu juga seorang penakut. Hahaha.'_

 _ **Ctak**_. Serasa ada batu besar menimpa tubuh Yoochun. Jadi itu tadi Jaejoong.. yang menyuruhnya menjadi "N-A-M-J-A" tanpa bercermin pada diri sendiri? Sedikit banyak ia merasa tersinggung.. amat sangat tersinggung. Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya dia berani membuka pintu dan mengambil _pizza_ pesanannya, kemudian beranjak menuju _sofa_ depan televisi.

Menahan kesal pada hyung tertuanya, Yoochun mengetikkan pesan balasan, _'Jadi… kau yang ke tempat_ afterparty _Yunho hyung, atau Yunho hyung yang menepati janjinya untuk datang ke tempatmu?'_

' _Hehe. Kau tau, Chun ah, Yunho itu orang yang akan menepati janjinya.'_

Lelaki berjidat lebar itu memandang malas layar ponsel. Heran dengan kelakuan aneh hyung _coret_ cantik _coret_ -nya. _**Tring.**_ Pesan masuk baru, namun kali ini _personal message_ dari Changmin. _'Jaejoong hyung seperti wanita labil. Tadi meledak-ledak, sekarang tampak senang sekali -_-'_ lagi-lagi, perkataan Changmin tepat seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa membalas pesan itu. Kembali ke _chatting group_ dan membalas pesan dari Jaejoong.

' _Kalau begitu, selamat 'bersenang-senang', hyung.'_

' _Kau pengertian sekali, Chun ah. Keke..'_

Dan tulisan 'Yunho _offline_ ' muncul di layar.

' _Selalu begini, deh. Muncul sebentar lalu pergi lagi. Padahal dia yang pernah bilang padaku seakan-akan dia pemilik_ chatting group _ini -_-'_

' _Tumben sekali omonganmu benar, Junsu hyung. Keke…'_

' _Ya! Seperti aku tidak pernah berkata benar saja -_-'_

' _Memang tidak pernah. Hahaha.'_

' _Geez… jangan mulai lagi, Min -_-'_

' _Hmm, Yoochun hyung sudah tidur ya?'_

' _Jangan tanya padaku. Aku tidak sedang bersamanya.'_

' _Ah, iya, ya. Hanya Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung yang "latihan" malam-malam begini.'_

' _Tolong jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu kepadaku, Shim!'_

' _Ah, tapi kau mengerti juga apa yang kumaksud kan, hyung? Keke…'_

' _Kau merindukanku, magnae? Haha. Jangan racuni "_ angel _Xiah" dengan kata-kata ambigu seperti itu.'_

' _Dalam mimpimu, Yoochun hyung -_-'_

' _Mmm~ lezat sekali_ pizza _inii~'_ Sebenarnya Yoochun ingin mengambil gambar dari _pizza_ di hadapannya kemudian mengirimnya ke _chatting group_ , tetapi tidak jadi. Tak tega membayangkan sang magnae yang akan mengeluarkan banyak air liur kalau melihat gambar makanan.

' _Eh? Kau sudah mengambilnya, hyung? Berani? Haha.'_

' _Terima kasih pada Jaejoong hyung atas pesannya yang "luar biasa". Kau tau bagaimana jatuhnya harga diriku ketika Jaejoong yang merupakan "namja tanda kutip" meragukan kejantananku?'_

" _Wooh, Yoochun hyung. Hati-hati kau akan jadi daging cincang!'_

' _Uuu~ takuut~ pinjamkan aku asuransimu, Min. Hahaha.'_

' _Heh? Asuransi apa?'_

' _Yunho hyung sama dengan asuransimu. Kau kan selalu berlindung di belakangnya ketika diamuk Jaejoong hyung.'_

' _Ah, kau benar. Keke… Hmm, Junsu hyung sudah tidur ya?'_

' _Ck. Kau tadi menanyakanku, sekarang menanyakan Junsu. Bilang saja kalau rindu pada kami.'_

' _Ha-ha-ha. Kau lucu sekali, Yoochun hyung -_- Sudah ah, aku mengantuk.'_

' _Yaaah… melarikan diri, eh? Haha.'_

' _Huh? Aku? Melarikan diri? Kau pikir aku takut?'_

' _Haha. Sudah, sudah, sana tidur. Jaljjaa…'_

Sama seperti Changmin, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba mendera Yoochun. Wajar sih, sudah memasuki tengah malam. Apalagi perutnya juga telah kenyang. Mungkin ia juga harus tidur sekarang. Namun ketika hendak meletakkan ponsel, bunyi pesan masuk baru terdengar.

' _Yoochun hyung. Aku tiba-tiba terpikir hal ini. Yunho hyung tadi menyuruhku untuk tidur tetapi malam ini dia pergi ke tempat Jaejoong hyung. Kau pikir dia akan tidur cepat, atau… melakukan "itu" sampai pagi?'_

' _Ya! Magnae! TIDUR!'_

Yoochun geleng-geleng kepala seraya tersenyum ketika membaca balasan dari Junsu. Sepertinya lelaki itu tadi ketiduran dan terbangun karena mendengar bunyi dering yang berisik karena pesan-pesan yang masuk. Haaah, setidaknya setelah penat mendera karena pekerjaan tadi, Yoochun bisa tersenyum sebelum benar-benar menjemput alam mimpi.

END

Balasan review:

D2121: tadinya mau begitu, tapi karena saya udah mengantuk, ditamatin aja. Hehe.. iya, kamu juga ngerasa Changmin lebih dewasa kan? Ini ada chapter 2 yang bisa kamu baca :) Gomawoo

fallen1004: saya juga rindu waktu-waktu ituuu, hiks /lap ingus/ iya, kasihan uri Changminnie.. abis lawsuit itu dia Cuma bisa bersandar sama Yunho. Tapi karna Yunho lagi masa-masa hancurnya waktu itu, sama aja dia ngejalanin itu sendirian. Poor, Minnie :( yaps, AKTF! Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

elite minority. 1111: wahaha, iya. Dulu waktu baru debut changmin walaupun imut keliatan lebih tua dari umurnya. Tapi sekarang malah kayak awet muda gitu. Makasih juga udah mau baca juga review ff gaje ini. Yang 'Yunho sedang mengetik' itu malah saya sama sekali gak ketawa baca, garing. Tapi dibilang lucu. Haha

Hiruzent. 1: saya berniat ngelucu di 'Yunho sedang mengetik', tapi malah gak ketawa, haha. Gomawoo ^^

elsita: Changmin mah laper mulu, hehe. Makasih reviewnyaa :)

Guest (oh ic): makasih reviewnya tapi saya gak ngerti maksud 'ic' itu apa ya? -_-a

Guest (dbsk): iya, ini dbsk ^^ makasih reviewnyaa~

Guest (ad ada aja): iyah, ff nya emang ada-ada aja. Haha.. gomawoo ^^

zhoeuniquee: kalo sampe baca, abis Changmin. Haha.. naah, bener kan? Semenjak KYHD itu emang kayak sengaja di- manly manly-in. iya, pas wamil malah lebih imut. Haha.. gomawo reviewnyaa :)

vichi. vhan: aku juga seneng ff tema friendship gini, apalagi minsu atau yoosumin. Karena jarang, aku memberanikan diri(?) untuk membuatnya. Alhamdulillaah ada yang baca, haha. Saya juga berharap tiap minggu ada oneshot friendship gini. Ayo para author yang mau berbaik hati pada saya dan vichi iniii, hehe. Yah, semoga mereka masih saling berhubungan :) gomawoo

yjnokokoro: wahahaha. Saya bener-bener gak nyangka pada bilang yang 'Yunho sedang mengetik' itu lucu, haha.. ini saya buat lagi, semoga menghibur :) Gomawoo ^^

nabratz: emang Yunppa ngetiknya lama banget kan? Dia pernah bilang sendiri waktu couple talk, pas dia mau ngetik tombol 5, malah kepencet tombol lain, haha. Makasih udah dibilang lucu, makasih udah suka, dan makasih reviewnyaa ^^

Terima kasih kepada reviewer di atas.

Buat yang favoritin:

ChwangKyuh EvilBerry | Jung Sister | KKaiOlaf | Nyangiku | Redvelvy | ThalTR9 | UMEWookie | ccsyaoran01 | nabratz | vichi. vhan

Makasih udah favoritin ff inii :)

Buat yang follow:

Jung Sister | KKaiOlaf | ThalTR9 | UMEWookie | vichi. vhan

Makasih juga udah difollow ^^

a/n (lagi): Readerdul pasti menyadari kalau… kalau… kalau saya nistain babeh sama emak di sini, haha. Maafkeeeun buat Gratia dan Jaehareem, bias kalian gak ada bagus-bagusnya di sini dan chapter 1. Ya Yunho yang ngetiknya lama, dan dimarah-marahin terus sama Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga saya bikin labil banget. Haha. Naah sekian chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chatting

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K+

Cast: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, and Jung Yunho.

YunJaeYooSuMin.

Pairing: of course YunJae.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU OOC. Typo. Minim narasi. Gaje.

Note: Italic = percakapan dalam chatting group

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. lanjutan series yang tidak kalian tunggu-tunggu datang lagii. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kecewa pada chapter 2 nya. Itu langsung saya update setelah baru melewati sekali tahap editing.

.

[Chatting]

.

 _ **Tring.**_

 _ **Tring.**_

 _ **Tring.**_

Seorang pria dewasa(?) dan –ehem _manly_ yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin segera mengalihkan atensi pada benda persegi empat yang baru saja berbunyi. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada ia biarkan begitu saja, masih ingin menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini untuk memunculkan _eight pack_ pada tubuhnya. Duduk di ranjang kemudian mengambil ponsel untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengirim pesan. Tiga gambar terunduh secara otomatis ketika ia membuka _Whatsapp Group_ bernama 'Kumpulan Namja Ketjeh Badai'. Dari Jaejoong.

Gambar pertama adalah foto ramen dengan _topping_ menma[1] yang berlimpah serta _caption_ yang berbunyi 'Untuk Yoochun'. Gambar kedua adalah foto daging belut yang telah diolah menjadi _hitsumabushi_ beserta _caption_ 'Untuk Junchan~'. Dan gambar ketiga adalah foto kepiting besar berwarna merah menggiurkan dalam wadah yang juga besar. Pria tersebut langsung menelan ludah ketika menangkap gambar ketiga, "Kaniii~ Untuk uri magnae ^^" rapalnya membaca _caption_ di foto terakhir. 'Ini godaan hawa nafsu namanya. Sialan, Jaejoong hyung.' batinnya kemudian.

' _Hitsumabushiiii~. Jaejoong hyung, aku mau ituu!'_

' _Datanglah kesini kalau begituu, hehe.'_

' _Kirimkan saja ke alamatku, hyung._ Eu kyang kyang _!'_

' _Shireoo -_-'_

' _Untuk Yunho hyung tidak ada?'_

Eoh. Benar juga yang dikatakan Yoochun hyung, pikir Changmin. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hyung *batuk cantiknya melupakan sang _leader_.

' _Ah, ne. Chamkkaman..'_

Tak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong kembali mengirim pesan. Fotonya dengan salah satu mata yang dikedipkan dan lidah yang menjilat ujung bibir beserta _caption_ 'Untuk Yunho. Aku yang lebih manis dari buah _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Kekeke..' Kecepatan tangan Jaejoong dalam mengetik, mengambil potret diri sendiri, kemudian meng– _upload_ foto tersebut benar-benar patut diacungi jempol.

Changmin segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas penuh air di tangan. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus. Pose Jaejoong di foto itu benar-benar asdfghjkl. Ia yakin Yunho akan langsung menyambangi kediaman Jaejoong karena duo TVXQ sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Eh tapi tunggu dulu.. ah benar juga, kedua hyung tertuanya itu sedang berada di Negara yang berbeda saat ini. Jaejoong di Jepang sedang sang _leader_ di Korea.

' _Terima kasih makanannya, Jaejoongie.'_

' _Sama-sama ^^'_

Apa tadi katanya? Terima kasih makanannya? "Yaiks.. mereka berdua itu, benar-benar tak tau tempat." Changmin merinding disko, apalagi Jaejoong membalasnya dengan 'Sama-sama'. Ia kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu yang menjadi unek-unek(?) dalam kepalanya. Namun ketika hendak mengirim, sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

' _Hyungdeul, kumohon pada kalian berdua untuk membuat_ chat _pribadi saja.'_

Changmin sontak tertawa melihat pesan dari Junsu. Ia yakin sekali Junsu mengetiknya dengan wajah yang memelas. _Well_ , ia tidak jadi mengirimkan pesan yang telah diketik tadi. Junsu sudah mewakilinya, tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, hanya saja Junsu melakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

' _Pukpuk_ Angel _Junsu. Hahaha..'_ akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat pesan baru.

' _Hahaha. Aku turut berduka cita atas ternodanya kepolosan Junchan, kekeke..'_

' _Perlu kubuatkan karangan bunga, Yoochun hyung?'_

' _Boleh, Changmin ah. Buatkan satu yang besar karena aku saaaangat berduka cita. Haha..'_

' _Yak, kalian berdua!'_

' _Ada apa Yang Mulia Junsu memanggil kami?'_

' _Shim Changmin!'_

' _Awas, Min! Ada Junsu galak. Haha..'_

' _Yoochun ah -_-'_

' _Hahaha..'_

' _Khukhukhu..'_

' _Kekeke..'_

Dan Junsu tidak membalas lagi. Jaejoong dan Yunho? Jangan ditanya! Mereka pasti benar-benar membuat _chat_ pribadi. Changmin pun bosan. Dia harus membalas apa lagi? Setelah 'Kekeke..' dari Yoochun, haruskah ia mengetik 'Wekawekaweka'? lalu Yoochun hyung jidat lebarnya itu membalas apa? 'Huehehehe..'?

"Aah.. tidak, tidak, tidak." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Akan menjadi garing dan sangat membosankan nantinya.

 _ **Tring.**_

Eoh? Changmin yang hendak meletakkan ponselnya di nakas karena merasa percakapan di grup tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi, kembali mengambil benda segi empat itu.

' _Oi, Min.'_ ternyata pesan dari Yoochun.

' _Ne, hyung?'_

' _Tumben tadi kau tidak mengomentari foto kepiting besar merah yang menggiurkan itu?'_

' _Ah, soal itu. Sebenarnya aku cukup tergoda, tapi mencoba untuk mengabaikannya demi menjaga tubuh seksiku ini. Haha..'_

' _Haah? Tubuh seksi? o_O'_

' _Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang latihan kebugaran ekstra yang aku jalani, hyung -_-'_

Belum ada balasan. Kurang asem(?)! Apa yang meracuni otak hyung yang merupakan _partner in crime_ –nya itu hingga melupakan hal tentang dirinya?

' _Aaah.. yang kau ceritakan beberapa bulan lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?'_

'Akhirnya ingat juga dia', batin Changmin seraya mengetikkan pesan balasan.

' _Yaah.. lumayan. Cukup membuat Han Ga In noona berpaling padaku sepertinya. Haha..'_

' _Haha. Kau bercanda,_ maaan _-_- Tunjukkan buktinya padaku.'_

' _Disini (_ baca: di grup ini _) atau lewat pesan pribadi?'_

' _Disini saja.'_

' _Arraseo. Chamkkamannyeo..'_

Changmin menyeringai. Membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel pintarnya. Hanya aplikasi kamera biasa yang merupakan _setting_ –an awal ponsel, bukan B612 atau tetek bengeknya seperti yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Ia mengatur kamera depan ponsel hingga menangkap siluet dirinya dari kepala sampai sebatas pinggang, berpose seperti orang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan tangannya yang bebas.. kemudian _**klik**_ **.**

"Sempurna!" soraknya girang sebelum berdecak kagum melihat hasil potretnya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengirim foto tersebut dengan _caption_ 'Maaf jika ini membuat kalian sakit hati. Haha..'

Sambil kembali menyeringai, Changmin meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di ranjang. Membiarkan reaksi penghuni grup yang dapat dipastikan heboh setelah ini, ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil sebuah kaus dan memakainya. Kaus itu digantung sampai dada demi melihat kembali perut kotak-kotaknya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian menarik turun kaus itu hingga menutupi pinggangnya.

Ia kembali duduk di ranjang dan mengambil ponsel setelah sebelumnya meraih gelas penuh berisi air yang tadi ia bawa. "Aku sampai lupa meminumnya." gumamnya seraya mengecek ponsel. 11 pesan masuk baru di grup 'Kumpulan Namja Ketjeh Badai'. Benar kan dugaannya? Pesan-pesan tersebut pasti dari Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun.

Apa?

Yunho?

Aah, dia bahkan belum selesai mengetik. Haha..

'Caption _–nya menjengkelkan sekali -_- Tapi, itu benar-benar bagus._ Good job, maaan _!'_ Yoochun menambahkan pesannya dengan emoticon senyum.

' _Ne. Benar-benar khas Changmin si_ evil _maknae - _-'_

' _Kau benar, Su. Darimana saja, eoh? Tiba-tiba menghilang.'_

' _Aku sedang di jalan tadi.'_

' _Aah, kupikir kau baper(?) karena aksiku dan Changmin tadi, lalu kabur. Haha..'_

' _Aniyooo! Baper dan kabur sama sekali tak ada dalam kamusku!'_

' _Ah.. jinjja? Jeongmal?'_

' _Yoochun ah -_-'_

' _Amboooi(?)~ Pria tampan dari mana iniii? Yang di foto itu benar-benar kau, Changminnie?'_

Changmin tertawa membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Jelas sekali hyung tertuanya itu tampak sangat _ex_ _c_ _ited_. Tapi ia tak berniat langsung menjawabnya. Masih ada 2 pesan lagi dan salah satunya pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi oleh Yoochun atau Junsu. Ia meminum air dalam gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya seraya dengan tangan satunya ia menggeser layar ponsel ke bawah untuk melanjutkan membaca pesan.

' _Ne, hyung. Itu Changmin. Kau masih mengingat wajahnya bukan - _-?'_ ternyata Yoochun yang menjawab, dengan sarkasme tentunya.

' _Omonaa! Changminnie, jadilah pacar hyung!'_

 _Bfruuuuh(?)_. _Uhukk_. Changmin menyemburkan air dari mulutnya sebelum terbatuk-batuk. Air yang tidak siap tertelan itu sebagiannya langsung masuk ke tenggorokan, membuat pernapasannya sedikit terganggu. Jangan lupakan beberapa tetes air yang mengalir dari hidung. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Sebaris pesan yang berisi tidak lebih dari 5 kata sukses membuat Changmin menderita. Apa-apaan Jaejoong hyung itu? Tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi pacar! 'Bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung menga–muk.. _hmm_ _khukhukhu~_ 'Tiba-tiba aura iblis menyelimuti Changmin. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Kapan lagi bisa membuat lelucon tentang sang _leader_?

' _Dengan senang hati, hyung ^^'_ Changmin mengetikkan jawaban atas ajakan Jaejoong kemudian membersihkan kekacauan kecil yang tadi ia buat karena menyemburkan air. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai beberapa pesan masuk kembali yang dapat dipastikan merupakan tanggapan atas jawabannya tadi. Ia membukanya… benar saja, dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

' _Changmin, kau salah obat ya?'_ –Junsu.

' _Jangan-jangan latihan kebugaran ekstra yang kau jalani itu memiliki efek samping yang serius?'_ –Yoochun.

' _Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai laki-laki? Aku yang salah dengar atau kau yang salah bicara, eoh?'_

' _Sepertinya dua-duanya, Su._ Ck _.'_

' _Apa sekarang orientasimu berbe–'_

 _ **Gom se mari ga..**_

 _ **Han chib-e isseo…**_

Belum selesai Changmin membaca, ponselnya menderingkan lagu anak-anak 'Tiga Beruang' pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dari Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo."

" _Halo, Shim Changminnie~"_

 _Yaiks!_ Changmin merinding disko mendengar nada manja dari suara Yunho di seberang sana–yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

" _Selamat ya atas hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong-ku!"_ Yunho memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, merasa sedang bicara langsung dengan Yunho. _"Ah, ne._ By the way anyway busway _, kapan kita bisa bertemu, hmm? Aku ingin menunjukkan jurus hapkido-ku yang paling handal kepadamu, dongsaengie~"_

 _DEG!_

Changmin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sambungan telepon ini mengarah ke pembicaraan yang serius–dengan nyawa taruhannya! Dan magnae tiang listrik yang rajin menabung (menabung makanan di perut) ini masih ingin berumur panjang.

"H–hyung.."

" _Waeyo? Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar gugup begitu, hmm?"_

"Ah, anu.. hmm. Hyung, anu-mu.. ah, maksudku jadwal syuting-mu cukup padat kan bulan ini? Tidak usah kau paksakan bertemu denganku." Changmin berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan tawa sumbang di akhir.

" _Gwaenchanayo. Aku rela meluangkan sedikit waktuku untukmu, dongsaeng tercinta~"_

 _Ukh._ Ini benar-benar buruk!

"Ah, ha ha. Ka–kalau begitu, kita bicarakan waktunya lain kali ya, hyung. Kututup dulu."

 _Pip._

Huft. Changmin mengambil napas banyak-banyak kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam sekali sentakan. Rasanya seperti baru saja dikejar anjing _bulldog_! Padahal hanya berbicara lewat telepon. Kekuatan Yunho bukan main, tak mengenal ruang dan waktu(?) /halah, apa sih ini?/

Namja tinggi itu lalu membuka pesan masuk baru. Dari Jaejoong. _Private message_.

' _Kenapa jaringanmu sibuk?'_

' _Changmin ah..'_

' _Hoi!'_

' _Changmin ah. Tolong! Yunho bilang ingin menghukumku.'_

Pesan-pesan itu diakhiri dengan berbagai emot sedih.

' _Salahmu sendiri memintaku jadi pacarmu.'_ Changmin membalas.

' _Aku kan hanya bercanda. Dan kau malah menerimanya!'_

' _Aku juga hanya bercanda.'_

' _Aish. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'_

' _Mana kutau! Jangan tanya padaku!'_

' _Ya! Kau tidak mau membantuku, eoh?'_

' _Maaf, hyung. Nikmati saja hukumanmu.'_

' _YA!'_

' _Asal kau tau, hyung. Tadi jaringanku sibuk karena Yunho hyung meneleponku dan bilang ingin memperkenalkan jurus hapkido andalannya! Jadi tidak hanya kau yang punya masalah.'_

Dan Jaejoong tak membalas lagi. Changmin pun tidak peduli. Mungkin hyung cantiknya itu sedang benar-benar 'menikmati' hukumannya. Mungkin. Pergerakan sang _leader_ cukup cepat dalam urusan hukum menghukum Boojae-nya.

 _ **Haaah**_

Changmin menghela napas. Kemudian membuka _chatting group_ 'Kumpulan Namja Ketjeh Badai'. Membaca kembali pesan yang belum selesai ia baca tadi karena telepon dari Yunho.

' _Apa sekarang orientasimu berbe_ _da?'_

Kosong! Setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Pesan dari Junsu adalah yang terakhir. Lalu, apa Changmin harus membalas semua pesan itu? Sepertinya tidak. _Mood_ -nya sudah hilang sejak ancaman dari Yunho. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya berpisah dengan para _readers_.. karena _author_ -nya sudah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan dan harus mengakhiri sampai di sini.

END

a/n (lagi): sepertinyaa.. chapter 3 ini juga gak ada poinnya. Tapi yasudahlah. Baca balasan review aja yuk:

elite. minority. 1111: saya juga minta maaf banget. Dan saya pernah menjelaskan alasannya lewat pm. Makasih banyak atas koreksinya :) yg ada acara afterparty adalah yunho, tapi dia izin karena udah janji mau bermalam di tempat Jaejoong. Saya bilang 'tempat' itu maksudnya 'dimana Jaejoong berada' tanpa saya sebutkan tempat persisnya. Bisa jadi itu apartemen, rumah, dorm, apa saja. Terima kasih mau menunggu dan terima kasih juga reviewnya ^^

Guest (Ceritanya boleh juga,,): terima kasih reviewnya :)

nabratz: yap, betullll. Ini juga sedikit terinspirasi dari grup whatsapp keluarga saya. Yang suka rame ya anak-anaknya. Orang tua saya Cuma sesekali nongol di grup. Dan YunJae kan udah kayak orang tua. Hehe.. gomawoo ^^

taraheda: saya disini juga kangeeen.. dank arena jarang ff friendship gini jadi saya memberanikan diri(?) untuk bikin. Sip sip ini dilanjut. Terima kasih ^^

vichi. vhan: wkwkwk. Tapi emang semenjak lawsuit itu changmin kayak anak ilang yg kesepian kan? Iya saya juga agak jlebb waktu changmin bilang pengen jadi anggota suju.. rame katanya :/ aamiin.. semoga mereka kembali berlima :) terima kasih reviewnyaa

enyak: maaf.. ISTI itu maksudnya apa ya? Maaf saya kagak paham :/ makasih udah suka dan udah review :)

D2121: wkwkwk PMS _ maaf saya bikin jj disini emang labil banget. Maaf juga untuk idemu saya simpen buat chapter selanjutnya ya, karena plot chapter 3 sudah saya bikin sebelum review dari kamu. Makasih ide dan reviewnya :)

ryeota Hasu: waaaaw 12 jempoool~ kamu pinjem jempol siapaa? Hehe. Iya jarang banget /hiks/ oke oke. Gomawoo ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacaa~

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chatting

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K+

Cast: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, and Jung Yunho.

YunJaeYooSuMin.

Pairing: of course YunJae.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU OOC. Typo. Minim narasi. Gaje.

Note: Italic = percakapan dalam chatting group

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. alhamdulillaah (masih edisi lebaran) di chapter 3 kemarin dari review nya gak ada yg bilang kecewa. Ini chapter 4 dengan ide yg diberikan oleh D2121. Happy reading~ :)

.

[Chatting]

.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Suara pintu dibuka membuat seorang namja dengan wajah tampan–menjurus cantik mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel. Dua sosok pria tinggi tampak sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. Salah satu dari pria tersebut dengan wajah kekanakan langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyerbu sang namja tampan–menjurus cantik. Di belakangnya seorang dengan wajah yang lebih _manly_ mengerutkan satu alisnya saat menyadari ia kalah cepat dengan si pria kekanakan.

"Jaejoong hyuuuung~" suara Changmin–pria kekanakan tersebut teredam akibat rangkulan erat kepada sang namja cantik yang ia panggil namanya, menambah kerutan di wajah pria di belakangnya serta picingan mata tajam serupa elang.

Meski membelakangi sang pria _manly_ , Changmin tau bahwa ia sedang ditatap dengan sinis. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Changmin, Jaejoong berujar, " _My baby._ Uri magnae sudah tumbuh besar." yang sontak membuat sang magnae melepas rangkulan eratnya. Bibir lebarnya mengeluarkan protes, " _Move on_ , hyung! _Please!_ Aku bukan lagi Shim Changmin yang mencium kucing dengan ekspresi imut-imut minta ditabok. Aku bahkan baru saja minum sebotol _wine_. Kuulangi, _WINE!_ Yang hanya boleh dikonsumsi manusia berumur 21 tahun ke atas!"

"Lalu kenapa? Bagiku kau tetap–YA! Shim Changmin!" tangan Jaejoong yang hendak mencubit gemas pipi Changmin tergantung begitu saja di udara karena sang objek melengos dengan sopan(?)nya. Ia kemudian menatap pria _manly_ yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya seraya melirik Changmin dari balik punggungnya.

"Saat berangkat dia baik-baik saja, bahkan tampak bersemangat. Tapi di koridor tadi kami sempat tehalang oleh seorang wanita aneh yang mengaku _fans_ –"

"Itu sasaeng, hyung!" terdengar Changmin menginterupsi.

"Ne. Sasaeng fans.. dan kau sepertinya membuat dia kembali kehilangan _mood_."

"Ah. Apa itu artinya aku harus kerja rodi memasak untuknya?"

"Haha." Yunho, sang pria _manly_ tertawa renyah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak perlu, Jaejoongie. Kita bisa memesan makanan."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menikmati makanan _fresh from the oven_ dan _home made_ , hyung!"

"Arraseo. Arraseoo.."

Changmin tertawa senang karena berhasil menjadikan Jaejoong _chef_ pribadinya hari ini. Juga karena merasa telah menggagalkan aksi Yunho yang tengah merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Boojae-nya. _Poor Yunho_. Tenang, hyung.. akan kujadikan tagar '1000buluketekuntukUKnowYunho' _trending topic_ di seluruh media sosial, batin Changmin.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur setelah menghadiahkan tatapan _laser_ kepada sang magnae. "Tak ada pelukan seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Changmin? Atau sekedar ucapan 'selamat datang' untukku, huh?"

"Apa itu juga membuatmu kehilangan _mood_ , Yun?"

"Kalau iya, bagaimana? Apa kau akan menuruti kemauanku sebagaimana Changmin menjadikanmu _chef_ pribadinya hari ini?"

"Ya! Bisa kau menjauh? Ini sangat mengganggu."

"Tidak mau. Anggap saja aku sedang kehilangan _mood_ karena dirimu."

 _ **SET!**_

 _ **Glek!**_

Suasana dapur yang mendadak hening membuat suara ludah yang ditelan dengan penuh kesulitan oleh Yunho terdengar jelas. Jaejoong menanggapi perkataannya dengan mengacungkan mata pisau tepat di depan mata musang Yunho. Mengusir tanpa kata tangan besar Yunho yang beberapa detik lalu melekat di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat menikmati jika itu dilakukan ketika ia tidak sedang memasak.

"Woow, Jae. Santai, oke? Tarik napas–"

"Duduk saja dengan tenang seperti Changminnie." Nada suara Jaejoong merendah dan terdengar menyeramkan.

"Siaaap." Yunho memasang pose hormat kemudian _sprint_ ke sofa yang diduduki Changmin. Melihat _snack_ yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari jangkauan sang _food monster_ , tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Yunho segera menyambarnya. Changmin segera mengalihkan fokus ketika mendengar suara _**kresek**_ pelan–suara bungkus keripik kentang yang terjamah oleh tangan Yunho. Ia lantas merebut kembali _snack_ -nya dengan tak lupa menghadiahkan tendangan naga(?) ke tubuh sang _leader_. Alhasil, bokong Yunho mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai apartemen yang dingin–sedingin hatinya yang tak disirami kehangatan kasih sayang(?).

"JANGAN! SENTUH! KEKASIHKU!" seru Changmin dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Ya! Pelit sekali kau, Min. Aku hanya minta sedikit saja."

"Tidak boleh."

"Min–"

"Jaejoong hyuuung, Yunho hyung ingin meminta _snack_ -kuuu!"

"Tidak baik ngemil sebelum makan, Yunho yah. Sadarlah pada perut buncitmu itu!"

 _Jleb. Jleb._

Serasa ditimpa batu besar mendengar teriakan Boojae-nya dari dapur. Perut buncit. Buncit. Bun.. cit..

"Yunho hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Yoochun yang entah sejak kapan datang segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Tanyakan pada _partner in crime_ -mu!" jawab Yunho dengan nada kesal. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tak berdebu setelah berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan–jatuh tadi. Kemudian menghampiri Junsu berniat melakukan salam selamat datang aka _brother hug_ tetapi lelaki bersuara lumba-lumba itu telah larut dalam _dream land_ -nya bersama Yoochun dan Changmin. Bahkan mereka tidak menyisakan tempat kosong di sofa untuk duduk sang _leader_. _Poor_ Yunho.

.

~yunjaeyoosumin~

.

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Jaejoong menoleh sambil memicingkan mata ketika mendapati Yunho yang tengah berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tenang, boo. Aku hanya duduk di sini dan tidak akan mengganggumu memasak." Tanpa menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, Yunho berujar. Ia duduk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari area Jaejoong mengolah bahan-bahan makanan.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Yoochun dan Junsu. Apa mereka sudah datang?"

"Sudah. Dan mereka langsung mengajak Changmin bermain tanpa memedulikanku."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Punggung tangannya menutupi mulut. Mata _doe_ -nya menyipit, menyisakan bentuk seperti bulan sabit. Melihat itu Yunho jadi 'ingin'…

–Ingin peluk.

Haha. Aku tau kalian tadi berpikir yang iya-iya, batin Yunho menyindir _readers_ seraya menyeringai.

 _ **Cup.**_

Tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mengecup ujung bibir hati itu. Segera Yunho memberi tatapan bermakna 'apa yang tadi itu?'

"Pengganti pelukan selamat datang." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho sebentar lalu kembali ke konter dapur untuk lanjut memasak. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dengan poni yang sengaja diatur agar menutupi sebagian wajah.

'Lihat, kan? Aku hanya mengatakan dalam hati ingin memeluknya tapi dia bahkan yang datang menciumku. Dan juga sikap malu-malunya itu.. menggemaskaaaan~'

Maaaaaak~ cepet nikahin Uno sama Congiii~ /abaikan yang ini/

Yunho melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu meletakkan dagu di atas lipatan tangan itu. Tatapan mata musangnya tak lepas dari gerak Jaejoong yang cekatan. "Masak apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum sejuta _watt_.

"Kimchi jiggae." Jaejoong menjawab singkat. Poni masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Masih malu-malu jiji ternyata.

"Kimchi jiggae yang dipanaskan dan diberi beberapa irisan ham?"

"Aniyooo. Tentu saja aku membuat yang baru. Kau mau melihatku dibuat babak belur oleh Changminnie?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu babak belur… di ranjang–"

 _ **TAK!**_

"ADAWWW!"

Centong nasi meluncur indah dan mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di jidat Yunho. Bersyukurlah itu bukan pisau atau botol _wine_. Sikap malu-malu Jaejoong menguap entah kemana. _Poor_ Yunho.

.

~yunjaeyoosumin~

.

Semua telah menyelesaikan makan malam–kecuali Changmin. Yunho dengan _gentle_ (?) membawakan peralatan makan yang kotor ke bak cucian piring.

"Nanti saja cuci piringnya, Yun. Tunggu sampai Changmin benar-benar menyelesaikan makannya." Jaejoong memandangi Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan sisa hidangan di meja. "Seharusnya aku sudah dapat menduga ketika tadi kau mengusulkan tempat pertemuannya adalah disini." Serius. Changmin sama sekali tak membiarkan hidangan di meja tersisa! Lelaki tiang itu bahkan mengeluarkan beberapa toples kue kering simpanannya dari lemari makan.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang, aku siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan." Meski berkata begitu, Changmin justru sedang memilih salah satu diantara 5 toples yang masih tersisa untuk ia babat habis isinya. Sambil menyanyikan 'Tang Ting Tung Siapa yang Beruntung', jari telunjuk Changmin berhenti pada toples di urutan keempat.

"Tak ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkumpul saja." Ujar Jaejoong cuek, tak menyadari–atau tak peduli?–pada perubahan raut wajah Yoochun dan Changmin ketika mendengar kalimat pertamanya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita di sini?" Changmin bertanya seraya mendorong jauh toples di tangan, takut kelepasan melempar benda itu ke Jaejoong.

"Menemaniku tentu saja. Aku kesepian akhir-akhir ini."

"Kasihan sekali uri Jaejoongie kesepian." Yunho kembali dari acara meletakkan peralatan makan kotor.

"Dan kau _ngepoin_ (?) jadwal kami lalu secara kebetulan menemukan satu hari dimana kami semua _free_ , begitu?"

"Seratus untukmu, Yoochun ah."

"Aaaw, nae boojae hebat~" entah apa makna 'hebat' yang diucapkan Yunho ini. Tangan besar lelaki beruang itu telah mendarat indah di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Yoochun tak bicara lagi. Ia berbalik badan seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Berjalan menjauh dari pasangan _lovey dovey_ –yang tak tau tempat–menuju kursi panjang di ruangan lain. Sang magnae mengikuti Yoochun dan mendudukkan diri dengan jarak cukup jauh dari lelaki berjidat lebar itu.

' _Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulut uri_ leader _dengan kaos kaki bekas pakai.'_ Yoochun mengirimkan _chat_ pribadi ke nomor Changmin.

' _Jalan pikiran kita sama, hyung. Lakukanlah, akan kubantu dengan do'a. Haha.'_

' _Kau bercanda,_ maan _. Mau mengunjungi pemakamanku, eoh?'_

Changmin tertawa membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian mendapati Yoochun sedang memperhatikan Junsu yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Pandangan lelaki jidat lebar itu beralih pada dirinya.

' _Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa_ Angel _Junsu mau melakukannya untukmu, hyung -_-'_

' _Yah, kau benar. Hanya Jaejoong hyung yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada Yunho hyung.'_

' _Dan Jaejoong hyung tak akan melakukannya jika itu bukan yang dia inginkan.'_

"Kalian… duduk berjauhan tapi saling tatap seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

" _SHUT UP!_ "

Diteriaki dengan kompak seperti itu oleh Yoochun dan Changmin membuat nyali Junsu ciut seketika. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan bibir yang maju 10cm(?). Namun tak lama ia kembali ke ruangan tempat Yoochun dan Changmin berada.

Yoochun tertawa sebentar, "kenapa kembali lagi kesini?" tanyanya meski ia tau jawabannya apa.

"NC17++"

Benar kan? Ruang makan pasti sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang panas dan menggairahkan oleh YunJae.

' _Yunho hyung. Jaejoong hyung. Bisa tolong jangan nodai mata polosku?'_ Changmin mengirim pesan ke _chatting group_ 'Namja Ketjeh Badai'.

' _Mata polos gundulmu! Kau bahkan ahli dalam men -_ download blue film _! Lagipula aku hanya membenarkan kancing kemeja Yunho yang salah masuk lubang -_-'_

' _Masuk? Lubang? Waaaw.. kalau kau yang mengatakannya entah kenapa semua yang lurus menjadi belok?'_ Yoochun menambah keambiguan dalam _chatting group_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!"

 _ **Breekk.**_

"Kemejakuuuuu!"

Lolongan–teriakan Junsu yang bergema membuat Jaejoong gagal fokus hingga seluruh kancing kemeja Yunho sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

"Lebih baik aku pedekate sama Hani. Bye!" (ceritanya Hani masih jadi gebetannya Junsu)

"Titip satu yang seperti Hani ne, Junsu hyuung~"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Dan chapter ini diakhiri dengan debaman pintu hasil ulah Junsu.

END

a/n: saya tau ini pendek /berlindung di ketek Changmin takut ditimpuk readers/ cus baca balasan review aja yuk:

vichii. vhan: apa yang manis? Chwang? :3 Jaejoong emang lezat kan, author aja mau kalo dikasih *dibakar. Makasih reviewnyaa :)

jema agassi: yoiiii. Hukuman yang justru sangat dinantikan oleh jj xD duh kesian amat ya hidupnya changmin kalo cara mendapatkan eight pack-nya harus begono /elus dada Imin/ gomawooo ^^

elite minority. 1111: makasih udah dibilang lucuu /bow/ iya, typo-nya sudah saya betulkan. Makasih koreksinyaa~ saya bahkan bingung bagaimana menamatkan series ini, haha. Idemu saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih banyaaak ^^

Hero Dan: ssttt.. minta nambah atau nggaknya biar jadi urusan mereka berdua aja, kkk. Gomawoo :)

nzie kim: sip ini lanjut. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

Himawari23: makasih udah dibilang bagus dan makasih udah review ^^

ismi mimi: rame selama ada yoochun, junsu, changmin si trio biang rusuh :3 makasih beuddd udah dibilang bagus beuddd xD gajah nakal centil plus beruang posesif ya begitulah jadinya /elus dada JJ/ gomawoo ^^

angelshin: joonie emang ngegemesiiin duh, kalo bayangin yunjae go public bukan Cuma heboh sendiri, heboh dunia akherat juga kayaknya xD kamu seneng jaemin? Berarti kita sama /tos/ yah gitu kalo anaknya kelewat ganteng, jadi incest detected /nggak/ thx juga udah review~ :)

stephanie kim: makasih, dek(?) /umur kamu berapa/ mereka memang namja keceh badai kan? :3 makasih udah review :)

Terima kasih kepada reviewer di atas :)

Buat yang follow:

Dita Anzelia Putri | blauen | dikyu88 | elite minority. 1111 | nabratz | ryeota Hasu

Makasih udah difollow :)

Buat yang favoritin:

Dita Anzelia Putri | Hero Dan | Himawari23 | debbynadia30 | dikyu88 | elite minority. 1111 | ryeota Hasu

Makasih juga udah favoritin ff ini ^^

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya~

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
